Wandering
by yumivigo
Summary: ¿Puede una espada legendaria acaso combatir con las balas? ¿Puede un ser errante encontrar su ancla? ¿Puede darte la vida otra oportunidad? Zelink Modern!AU
1. Semilla

**Wandering.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA ASÍ COMO SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NINTENDO, ESTO ES SÓLO FICCIÓN.**

 **Capítulo 1: Semilla**

Se sentía helada, no dejaba de temblar.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo llevaba chaquetillas de primavera, la lluvia caía cálida, era un día precioso, de los que a ella le gustaban.

Pero no lo estaba disfrutando.

Maldita la hora en la que sus amigas la habían sacado de casa, aún al borde de los 40 de fiebre, sin importarle un pito lo que ella dijera, lo mal que se encontrara, o lo poco que pudiera respirar.

Zelda se tambaleó, hacía algo de viento, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla tambalear.

Descaradas, solo pensaban en ellas mismas, lo único que querían era asistir a aquella fiesta y si no eran un mínimo de chicas no podían entrar.

Pero Zelda terminó por irse, sola, al muy entrado atardecer de una tarde de primavera, casi verano.

Pero ella no sentía el verano, solo sentía la lluvia y el frío por causa de la fiebre, tiritando, casi cae al suelo. Se sujetó al muro cercano a la acera pero, sin poderlo soportarlo más, cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, desubicada y asustada, estaba seca, el olor a analgésicos le perforaba la pituitaria y se sentía estupendamente encastrada en una cama, abrió los ojos.

Zelda se ubicó al fin, estaba en una habitación, no era la suya, era blanca, paredes blancas, todo blanco. Los fluorescentes querían cegarla.

-Gracias doctor-. Logró escuchar la voz de un joven, adormilada, se frotó los ojos, hasta descubrir una vía en su brazo.

-¡Zelda, por el amor de Dios!

Alguien se acercó a ella, era alto, no alcanzó a enfocar lo suficiente la vista pero, por suerte había reconocido su voz.

-¿Link?- Preguntó con voz ronca, sentía la boca pastosa y con un sabor insoportablemente ácido, como si hubiera mordido una pila.

Sintió la mano del joven acariciándole la frente.

-Menos mal que te ha bajado la fiebre, tenías más de cuarenta.

-¿Eh?

-Zelda, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir con ésta lluvia? Sé que no hace frío, pero según me dijo el maestro Darunia estabas enferma

Lo miró confusa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo ella.

-En el hospital general.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Hm, por fin lo preguntas- soltó él, algo molesto-. Da gracias a Dios que justo salía de la biblioteca cuando te encontré tirada a las puertas de la misma, me iba a casa y te encontré allí.

-Espera… dices que…. ¿Me desmayé en la calle?

Link asintió.

Zelda se sonrojó.

-¿Y tú me encontraste?

Link volvió a Asentir.

Ella suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al borde de las lágrimas, hastiada, frustrada y malhumorada consigo misma.

Ojalá su tía Impa no se hubiera marchado de vuelta a la ciudad de Kakarikiro a cuidar de su madre, si ella hubiera estado allí, jamás había dejado que las amigas… bueno "amigas" de Zelda la hubieran arrastrado de la cama.

-He intentado localizar a Impa pero…

-Link, se ha marchado a Kakarikiro-. Dijo ella, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Estás sola?- Dijo él, alterado.

Zelda no quería mirarlo.

-Lo siento, Zel.

-No, Link, soy yo quien lo siente, siento haberte molestado así.

Era cierto que hacía más de seis años que no hablaban, pero para Link, ella jamás había sido un motivo de molestia.

Ambos habían cambiado, en el colegio eran inseparables pero nada más comenzar el bachiller, sin más, habían dejado de serlo, ahora eran completos desconocidos.

Link siempre había sido huérfano, pero los padres de ella habían muerto hacía poco, en un accidente fatal. Recordaba vívidamente en el funeral, hacía cuatro años en el que él se había presentado, y, sin mediar palabra, simplemente la abrazó y se volvió a marchar de su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado, ella había pensado que Link se habría molestado al no contarle nada, al no contactarle, al fin y al cabo, habían pasado muchos años juntos y sus padres querían mucho a Link. Impa hizo llegar a oídos de Link la fatal noticia, y bastaron unas últimas miradas de lejos entre ellos dos para buscar el suficiente consuelo que necesitaban por tal pérdida.

Él chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Zel, no me molestas.

Lo miró.

-Lo siento.

Comenzó a llorar sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se conocían de sobra aunque hiciera años que no hablaban.

Link le acarició el pelo.

-Eh, tranquila, Zel, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

Pestañeó, incrédula, sorbiéndose la nariz, harta y enfadada.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué hacías con 40 de fiebre por la calle?

Zelda resopló.

-Las chicas de clase se empeñaron en que fuera con ellas a una fiesta.

Link perspicaz, la miró.

-déjame adivinar, ¿No podían entrar si no había un mínimo de chicas?

Zelda lo miró, algo impresionada.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, ¿Sabes que compartimos clases, no?

Zelda suspiró, algo frustrada.

-Zel, no sé por qué te juntas con esa gente.

-No sé Link, simplemente… son amigos de Gannie.

-Ese chico con el que sales, ¿No?

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario.

-Si.

-¿Te trata bien?

Link la miró profundamente a los ojos, esperando una buena respuesta, siempre había estado ahí, en la sombra, cuidando de ella sin interferir, pero desde que Ganondorf estaba en su vida, mucho costaba mirarla a la cara cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos de la universidad o cuando algún profesor los asignaba juntos para cualquier cosa.

Link la evitaba desde que los había visto de lejos besándose en una esquina de la cafetería de la universidad y ella lo sabía.

-Si-, dijo ella.

-Me alegra, Zel-. Sonrió él, tal vez algo forzado.

Link se dio la vuelta, listo para irse.

-¿Malon te espera?- Pronunció ella, tal vez algo molesta, tratando de sonar condescendiente.

Link carraspeó, el silencio era tan agudo que cortaba como el filo de un cuchillo japonés.

-Si.

Malon era una chica pelirroja de granja, campechana y sonriente, la compañera de piso de Link que no tardó en convertirse en su novia.

-¿Te trata bien?- Zelda, ni corta ni perezosa, clavó su mirada en la de Link, haciéndolo estremecer ya que, al fin y al cabo, las miradas de ella tan firmes y serias siempre habían causado respeto en él, repitiendo el tono de voz del joven al imitar su pregunta.

Link se dio la vuelta y la miró, cohibido por los ojos zafiro de ella.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Zelda suavizó su mirada.

-Sólo me preocupa que estés bien.

Link volvió a darse la vuelta.

-Yo soy quien debería preocuparse por ti, Zelda. No tú por mí-. Soltó, deteniéndose sin mirarla-, Volveré a verte más tarde.

-Hasta luego.

Zelda se estiró intentando alcanzar su teléfono.

Como era de suponer, nadie la había llamado, nadie se había preocupado…

Era ilógico que alguien que había llegado a ser tan popular como lo era ella ahora, no tuviera a nadie quien se preocupara por su estado de salud.

Zelda tiró el móvil en el ajado colchón a su lado y se llevó la mano al pecho, con un nudo enorme en la garganta y las ganas de llorar asomándole en los ojos.

-Ni siquiera me ha llamado Gannie-, suspiró frustrada, cubriéndose la cara y sorbiéndose la nariz- Está allí en la fiesta con Ruto, Kotake y Koume… ¡Ni siquiera Ilia o Ruto!

Soltó un graznido profundo.

-Chica, si graznas así, te quedarás peor de lo que estás.

Zelda se destapó la cara para mirar a quien hablaba

Allí estaba Telma.

Telma era una mujer voluminosa y alta, con el pelo cobre y una sonrisa sugerente, muy guapa y muy mujer, casi entrañable.

Ésta mujer regentaba el fino salón de té inglés al que su padre solía ir a negociar cuando estaba vivo, podría decirse que era casi como una madre para ella y para Link.

-Link me llamó, has tenido suerte, chica. Si llega a ser tu novio el que te encuentra tal vez te habría dejado tirada, como aquel día en el salón de té.

Zelda frunció el ceño al recordar como un par de semanas atrás Zelda se había encontrado mal y Ganondorf la había dejado sola en aquel lugar sin ningún tipo de ayuda, habían discutido y él se había largado sin siquiera dignarse a hablar las cosas.

Zelda no era de las que se quedaba en casa por nada, discutir con Gannie y la fiebre la habían hecho polvo, por supuesto no estaba para estudiar y mucho menos para verle a él.

-¿Sabes hija? Creo que ese chico con el que sales no te conviene mucho.

Zelda, más que hastiada del tema, puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y quién me conviene, Telma?- Dijo a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, Link y tú siempre habéis sido muy amigos y…

-Para-, dijo la joven, interrumpiendo a la mujer-. Sé lo que me vas a decir y no. No Telma, hace años que no hablamos, además, tiene novia y viven juntos.

-Zelda-, dijo la mujer agarrándole las manos-. Él aún te quiere, cuida de ti… ¿No lo ves? Incluso se ha quedado contigo hoy hasta que has despertado, y había quedado para cenar con esa tal Malon.

-Gannie también me cuida, Telma.

-¿Ah sí?- entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente-. ¿Entonces por qué no te ha llamado a pesar de que llevas casi dos semanas enferma?

Zelda carraspeó, la había oído gruñir por lo bajo antes.

-Zel, Link te quiere mucho-. Sentenció-, tal vez esté con Malon para tratar de olvidarte o…

-¡TELMA POR EL AMOR DE LAS DIOSAS! Se acabó, no quiero escuchar más acerca de Link o de Malon-, tosió-. Ha sido suficiente por hoy.

La voluptuosa mujer levantó las manos

-Está bien Zel, está bien.

Se formó un tranquilo silencio que Zelda aprovechó para alcanzar de nuevo su móvil y abrir su twitter.

Su TL estaba llena completamente de fotos de la fiesta.

Malhumorada, abrió el botón de búsqueda y buscó la cuenta de Link.

La conexión era algo lenta y, como era de suponer, se demoró unos segundos en cargar la página.

Zelda y Link se seguían mutuamente, pero jamás habían hablado por twitter, jamás se habían dado un fav ni un retuit mutuo.

Zelda tenía casi 2000 seguidores, Link tan solo 300

Suspiró.

¿Por qué estaba cotilleando?

Bajó un poco tocando la pantalla hasta llegar al primer tuit fijado.

Era un selfie de Malon y de él, en Hyrule logró adivinar. Llevaban en la mano un vaso de café del Starbucks, Malon sacaba la lengua y él besaba su mejilla con cariño y ternura.

Sobre la foto, podía leerse:

"Menos mal que ella me soporta, poca gente lo hace".

Por alguna extraña razón, se le encogió el corazón, culpable de estar mirándole el perfil, entonces, decidió bajar un poco más.

Reparó entonces en que foto de perfil de Link era preciosa, parecía habérsela sacado un fotógrafo experto, una luz muy suave iluminaba su rostro, haciéndole brillar el plateado piercing que adornaba su nariz.

Zelda abrió la imagen para verla mejor, se sonrojó un poco y miró de soslayo a Telma, quien se había concentrado en una revista de cotilleo y no reparó en ella.

Satisfecha, volvió a clavar la vista en la pantalla del teléfono, fijándola en el rostro de Link.

La barba rubia levemente creciente le quedaba tan bien y, por no hablar de aquel flequillo y esas patillas rebeldes eternas en él.

Zelda sonrió y sin pensárselo mucho descargó aquella foto a la memoria del móvil.

Suspiró, sintiendo una ligera molestia en los pulmones ¿Sería por la gripe?

Volvió a sus tuits y reparó en que en aquel mismo momento él estaba posteando cosas:

Refrescó la página.

 **Link hace 53 segundos**

"Porqué tiene que pasarme esto justo ahora que una persona importante para mi esté tan mal"

 **Link hace 40 segundos**

"Tal vez me equivoqué al distanciarme de ella" 

**Link hace 10 segundos**

"No puedo soportar discutir con Malon"

Zelda se sorprendió tanto que creyó que se le iban a caer los ojos de las cuencas.

¿Habían discutido? Miró a Telma disgustada, pero ésta no le prestaba atención.

Tragó saliva a duras penas con todo aquel dolor de garganta, volviendo a refrescar la página.

 **Link hace 10 segundos**

"No debería ponerse así porque cuide de una amiga".

Definitivamente Zelda se dio por aludida y, temblando con los nervios no pudo evitar que sus dedos, descontrolados, pulsaran en la pantalla justo el botón de favoritos del tuit, nerviosa y actuando muy rápido desmarcó el favorito y salió del perfil del joven, deseando emendar el error tonto que acababa de tener escribiendo un tuit de disculpa.

 **Escribe un nuevo tweet:**

"uf pero que mal va esto, se marcan y se desmarcan los favoritos solos." 

**70 caracteres restantes.**

 **Twittear.**

Zelda suspiró aliviada, refrescando su timeline hasta que un nuevo tweet de Link apareció en ella

 **Link hace 5 segundos.**

"No cuela, pero ya hablaremos".

Zelda tragó saliva alarmada y volvió a refrescar la timeline.

 **Link hace 3 segundos.**

"Y no te preocupes".

Zelda suspiró y simplemente le dictó al móvil una cara sonriente que en seguida posteó.

Suspiró, cansada y dolorida, era tan extraño volver a hablar con él después de tantos años…

Se quedó mirando al techo sin saber muy bien en qué pensar, apretando el móvil contra el pecho y deseando que Link no se enfadara, en fin podría haber sido peor, podría haber marcado como favorito un tuit viejo y, eso dejaría ver que en sí, estaba cotilleándole el perfil.

Zelda era muy torpe a veces, pero pocas oportunidades tenía la gente ajena a ella para ver eso.

Link la conocía bien, de sobra, tanta infancia compartida había servido para conocer aquella estúpida faceta de la refinada chica.

Había cambiado tanto.

Zelda volvió a mirar el móvil y abrió la galería, buscando de nuevo la foto de Link, que satisfecha, se quedó mirando de nuevo.

El corazón le trastabillaba en el pecho. La verdad, Link siempre había sido guapo pero, aquellas pintas de chico malo le iban al pelo.

Suspiró, había echado de menos hablar con su mejor amigo.

Cuando escuchó el picaporte girar, alarmada cerró la galería no contando con que se le caería el móvil en la cara con los nervios.

Link, al ver a Zelda con el móvil sobre la cara y las manos estiradas hacia arriba no pudo evitar echarse a reír, mientras que Telma le observaba sin comprender muy bien.

Zelda apenas podía gruñir, y frustrada, se quitó el móvil de la cara.

Link se le acercó, aun riéndose.

Zelda lo miró, se le había torcido el septum, así que, estirando el brazo y en acto más que común en la adolescencia temprana de ambos, se lo recolocó en su lugar.

Telma, a escondidas, levantando sus ojos de aquella revista plagada de prensa rosa, los observaba con cautela, ambos se miraron en aquel momento, en silencio, Link sonriente, Zelda levantando las cejas, concentrada en la tarea de ponerle bien aquel simple gesto, parecían dejar los veinte atrás y volver a ser aquellos adolescentes cuando terminaron el bachiller.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que me lo hice?

Zelda sonrió

-Fue tu auto regalo por pasar bachiller.

-Y a pesar de que me dolía, no dejabas de enderezármelo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero que te veas bien guapo.

Link rio.

-¿Para qué? Si ya tengo novia.

De pronto, los ojos de Zelda se nublaron del brillo que hacía unos segundos desprendían y se le fue la sonrisa de la cara.

Al final bajó la mano, sin añadir nada.

Él se inclinó y le besó la frente, como solía hacer cuando eran adolescentes.

-No te preocupes, Zel-. Dijo, respirando el aroma a champú caro de ella-, saldré de esta.

Telma carraspeó, levantándose.

-Bueno chicos-, dejó la revista sobre la mesita de la habitación-. Debo irme, si me necesitáis, tenéis mi número…

Link, más te vale cuidar bien de ella.

Link miró a la mujer, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Lo haré, Telma.

Y se fue, los dejó solos.

Link entonces la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-¿Ha sido mi culpa?-Preguntó la chica, devolviéndole la mirada.

Él sacudió la mano izquierda y se dio la vuelta, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué importa, Zel?

Suspiró.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

Link gruñó, insatisfecho.

-Te he dicho que no molestas, Zel.

-La culpa es mía, no debí haber salido de casa y…

-No-, la interrumpió-. La culpa es de tus amigos que, no entienden que si estás en casa con 38 de fiebre, no puedes salir de casa, y menos aun lloviendo como llueve.

Zelda se quedó callada, mirando la silueta de Link, de espaldas a ella, fijando su vista en los cansados hombros de él.

-De todas formas, me quedaré contigo hasta que te recuperes.

Ella asintió.

 **¡HOLA CARACOLAS!**

 **BUENO, EN FIN, LLEVO MESES PREPARANDO ESTO, CONSISTE EN UN MODERN AU CON MUUUUUUUUUUCHO ZELINK Y MUCHAS SORPRESAS, QUE CONSTE QUE NO HE DEJADO ABANDONADOS MIS OTROS FANFICS, ES QUE ME LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO ESCRIBIR, ESTUDIAR, LOS COSPLAYS (SE ACERCA EL VERANO Y LOS EVENTOS, ¿SABÉIS?) EN FIN, ME MUERO DE GANAS POR ESTA HISTORIA Y, EL CAP 2 ESTÁ EN EL HORNO, ASÍ QUE ESTAD ATENTOS, NO OLVIDÉIS QUE LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, MIL GRACIAS 3 Y BESIS DE FRESI.**


	2. Brote

**Capítulo 2: Brote**

Habían pasado dos días.

Dos días retomando el contacto, dos días sonriendo como en antaño, dos días en los que ella tiraba de su septum para recolocárselo y él le acariciaba el pelo rubio ondulado, tal vez demasiado largo para retirárselo de los ojos.

Dos días en los que Zelda creyó viajar en el pasado, como si aquellos eternos años sin compartir palabras jamás hubieran ocurrido, dos años en los que Link volvía a sonreír sin reparo y, tal vez, dejando la tristeza y pesadumbre de no hablar tanto con Malon.

Zelda miraba el teléfono entonces, desesperada, esperando que Ruto, Ilia o tal vez Gannie la llamaran, preguntando por su estado. Pero nadie llamó.

Link, que la había llevado a casa y estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, con las puntas de los pies de ella debajo de él, guardando el calor, observó su preocupación con cautela, levantando la vista de los apuntes de ingeniería mecánica.

-¿Quieres que te llame, no?

Zelda lo miró, frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo.

Link entonces le retiró los pies de donde ella los reposaba y tiró de ella hasta que quedó junto a él, encogida y mirando hacia adelante.

Abrió la cámara frontal de su teléfono y lo alzó, poniéndolo a la altura de la cara de los dos.

Zelda lo miró, confusa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Levantar cotilleos, así te llamarán-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Zelda se tapó la cara.

-Link, por el amor de Nyaru, estoy horrenda, sin maquillar y con unas ojeras espantosas.

Link le alzó el rostro con un dedo y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres estúpidamente guapa.

Zelda se echó a reír, Link solía decirle eso a menudo cuando ambos eran más jóvenes.

-Eso cuéntaselo a otra.

El chico le dedicó una de esas sonrisas torcidas tan bonitas que a Zelda le recordaban a su padre.

-Venga, anda, sácate una foto conmigo, hace siglos que no hablamos.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale-, dijo arrastrando las vocales-. Pero ponle un filtro antes de subirla.

Miraron al objetivo microscópico de la cámara, Zelda giró un poco el rostro y Link sonrió.

Apretó el botón.

Zelda entonces puso una mueca bizca, poniendo morritos, Link riendo, apretó otra vez el botón.

Poco después el chico, acercándose y, casi sin pensárselo, besó su mejilla, ella a su vez sonrió.

Otra foto.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Fue entonces cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, y el tiempo se detuvo.

Link no pudo soportarlo.

-Te he echado de menos, Rubia.

-Y yo a ti, Punki.

Se inclinó y besó la punta de su fría y pequeña nariz.

Zelda se quedó de piedra al sentir los cálidos labios de Link dándole un cariñoso beso, calentando con su aliento el frío que tenía, cerrando sus opalinos ojos, creando sombras doradas con sus pestañas sobre sus redondos pómulos. El Piercing le brillaba a la luz rojiza que se colaba por las cortinas, dándole un aire etéreo y mágico al momento.

Le quedaba de vicio.

Alzó una mano, enredándola en su pelo castaño claro, él a su vez dejó el teléfono entre sus piernas y despegó del cartílago helado sus labios, posando frente con frente, respirando el olor de ella.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sólo?

-No podía ni mirarte, Link.

-Te extrañé tantísimo, creí que jamás me perdonarías.

-No tenía nada que perdonarte.

-Jamás me respondiste.

Zelda suspiró, sintiendo el peso de aquella pregunta que años atrás había querido olvidar, enterrar y jamás volver a recordar:

"¿Me quieres?"

-Link, tengo novio, y tú tienes a Malon.

Suspiró, noqueándola con su aliento a hierbabuena, separándose de ella.

-Tienes razón, Zel. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. Me había olvidado de la fecha en la que estamos.

Ella trató de restarle importancia, levantándose.

-Oye, ¿Quieres un té?- Cambió de tema-. Yo me muero de frio y necesito uno.

Link asintió.

-Verde con dos bolsas a poder ser.

Sonrió, asintió y se marchó a la cocina.

Link atesoró su teléfono en sus manos otra vez, puso un filtro a las fotos y, las subió a twitter, etiquetando y mencionando a la chica.

"Con LA RUBIA después de mil años, cuidándola, aunque es un poco maulas."

44 Twittear.

Dos segundos después, a Zelda le vibró el móvil. Observó las fotos con recelo y descargó una a una a la memoria del teléfono, era la del beso.

Entonces citó el tweet, después de haberle dado a me gusta.

"Salgo horrenda, estúpido Punk"

80 Twittear.

A los dos minutos, el agua de la tetera empezó a hervir, Zelda preparó los tés y los sirvió en la sala.

Sus manos se tocaron cuando ella le cedió su taza, ambos se quedaron callados, mirando aquella pieza de cerámica que transmitía el calor levemente, mirando sus manos tocarse…

Zelda era tan pálida en comparación con él que parecía fundirse con la taza, sin embargo él era de un tono dorado pálido, parecía brillar a la luz del atardecer, etéreo, mágico, tranquilo y silencioso.

Aquellos silencios eran tan comunes desde siempre que ambos habían comenzado a extrañarlos.

Pero mirarse a los ojos ya no era un juego de niños, besarse a escondidas en un armario no era precisamente cosas que la gente solía hacer de mayor (a no ser que fueras adolescente y jugaras a la botella), sonreírse había cambiado su significado años atrás y, el arrastre de sus corazones era demasiado pesado ahora, habían regado en dos días un brote que ya se daba por perdido hacía tiempo y, como por arte de magia había resurgido.

Se sentó en silencio a su lado.

La callada calma llevó a Zelda quedarse mirando a su móvil que parecía no dejar de sonar con tropecientas notificaciones en twitter de sus seguidores por aquel retuit que le había hecho a Link, tres llamadas perdidas de Ilia, dos de Ruto, y whatsapps de Gannie.

-Te reclaman-, dijo Link rompiendo la queda situación.

-No quiero responderles.

Link le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él, cediéndole un poco de temperatura y de cariño.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Ahora te haces la difícil?

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Son unos estúpidos, cuando los necesito me ignoran, solo les interesa saber.

-Que digas eso de tu novio no es muy bueno que digamos.

-Hace semanas que no le hablo.

Link la apretó más contra su cuerpo, y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Hacía años que no te abrazaba así-, dijo mirando su taza de té.

-Lo sé-. Dijo ella-, no recordaba que fuera tan necesario, pero lo es.

El chico sonrió, tal vez satisfecho de más, tratando de ocultar un creciente sonrojo en su rostro, girando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Link.

-¿Mh?

-Te he estado extrañando demasiado.

Link se echó a reír.

-No lo parecía.

Ella hizo un puchero, mirándole a los ojos, opalinos como el cielo.

No pudo aguantarlo más.

Con la seca piel de sus labios, abrazó la boca de Zelda, en un tímido beso cargado de confianza, cariño, miedo, angustia y ternura.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la calidez se extendía de sus labios a la punta de los dedos, el estómago hormigueándole y el bajo vientre ardiendo.

Enredaron el beso con timidez, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Link quiso profundizar y ella se dejó, como para no hacerlo.

Olía a menta, su olor la asía llevándola al olvido y a la locura. Olvidando quien era, olvidando dónde vivía, dejando atrás todo.

Hundió sus delicados dedos en el cabello castaño claro de él con deseo.

Con habilidad, Link dejó ambas tazas de té sobre la mesita de café y acto seguido, la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Zel-, dijo entre suspiros y besos, casi gimiendo su nombre como un gato desesperado por entrar en casa un día lluvioso.

Zelda no contestó, se dedicó a pegarse más a su cuerpo, profundizando en el beso, respirando el aliento a té verde de él, envenenándose con su pelo con olor a menta.

Fue entonces, cuando se separaron, cuando se miraron a los ojos, que recordaron todos los años que habían pasado, que tenían pareja, que lo que habían hecho no estaba bien.

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero yo también, Link.

La miró esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-Será nuestro secreto.

Zelda lo abrazó, queriendo detener el tiempo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero perder a Gannie.

Link solo la hundió más contra su pecho.

-Yo tampoco quiero perder a Malon.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Entonces la separó ligeramente de él, levantando las cejas, mirándola.

-No puedo contarle esto, no después de la discusión.

-Yo tampoco.

Volvió a capturar los labios de ella en una delicada caricia con su boca.

Lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo un torbellino dentro de ella, despegando sus labios de los de él, apoyando su frente en la del joven.

-Te extrañaba tantísimo.

-Zelda, no me obligues a dejar a Malon ahora mismo-, dijo el chico riendo, pero por dentro destrozado.

Él solía ser así.

Dulce y sonriente por fuera, pero un remolino por dentro.

Volvió a besarla una y otra vez, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, olvidando el sabor a bilis que sus anteriores palabras le habían dejado en los labios.

-Olvídalo-, dijo entre besos, fingiendo no darle importancia-. Olvida lo que he dicho.

-¿La quieres?

-Si-. Dijo separándose de ella, observando como el brillo se agotaba de los ojos de ella-. Pero a ti te amo, Zel.

Se quedó muda, observándole, los ojos de Link brillaban como el topacio azul, abandonando su usual tono cristalino, oscuros, profundos, penetrantes.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo, Link.

Entonces desvió la mirada.

Lo amaba, incondicionalmente.

Amar era algo que traía consigo algo pesado, una confesión muy fuerte, no solía decirle a Gannie que lo amaba.

Zelda siempre había pensado que querer era un sentimiento egoísta, querer una persona para sí, por el mero hecho de simplemente quererla sin ningún tipo de excepción o libertad. Pero amar… Oh, amar era mucho más serio, amar era ejercer la felicidad ajena, amar era dejarlo ir si él lo deseaba, no acercarse a él si no lo deseaba, definitivamente amar era mil veces más doloroso que querer.

Link sonrió, ardiendo en nervios.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Ignoremos esto.

-Zel, yo no puedo estar sin ti.

-No digo a que volvamos a comportarnos como desconocidos-, volvió a mirarle-. Sólo digo que sigamos con nuestras vidas, pensemos bien en esto y en cómo influirá y lo hablemos con el tiempo.

La acarició suavemente, como quien acaricia una copa de cristal de bohemia entre las manos.

-Zelda-, suspiró-. ¿Por qué te enfadaste?

-Estaba confusa, Link.

-Siempre he cuidado de ti, aunque no lo vieras, yo estuve ahí para ti.

-Lo sé.

-No puedo dejar a Malon, Zel, no ahora.

-Ni yo a Gannie, no me preguntes porqué, pero no puedo.

Se miraron, disgustados, cargados de pesadumbre y con la realidad golpeándoles de lleno.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Link? Esto es algo detestable.

Link negó, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándose las manos al pelo, amasándoselo desesperado.

Se le había vuelto a torcer el septum, como por inercia, llevó una de sus manos a la nariz de él, rectificándole el piercing.

Link la miró, deseando que aquel momento jamás terminara.

El móvil de Link comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, con aquel tono de llamada de _Green Day_ típico en él, _American Idiot_ , todo un himno.

Zelda alcanzó a ver el nombre de quien llamaba grabándose en sus retinas a fuego, causándole tal vez celos.

Era Malon.

Link tragó saliva, Zelda pudo escucharlo.

Contestó.

-Hola.

-¿Piensas quedarte a dormir con ella?- Parecía más que molesta.

Link, hastiado, puso los ojos en blanco.

-No lo sé, Malon.

-Oh, entiendo-, soltó la pelirroja-. ¿Por qué no la dejas tirada otros siete años, Link? Como ella hizo contigo, ya sabes.

-Malon, por favor.

-No, Link, no. Estoy cansada de ella, porque yo soy la que he aguantado todos estos años tuyos llorando por su amor, estoy cansada.

Link suspiró.

-No sabes lo que dices, Malon.

-Sí lo sé, Link, lo sé perfectamente. No quise verlo, pero siempre lo he sabido en realidad.

-Malon ¿Has bebido?

-Sí, estoy borracha Link, ¿y? Te dejo, desisto, vete con tu amiga pija, huérfana y asquerosamente rica. Yo estoy bien así.

Y colgó, dejando a una Zelda disgustada que había escuchado toda la conversación, al borde de las lágrimas.

Link la miró, paralizado con el móvil aún en la oreja.

-No, Zel, no llores por favor.

Dejó caer el teléfono al sofá y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti preciosa.

Lo miró a los ojos.

-Es mi culpa, Link. Lo siento.

La hizo callar, posando un dedo sobre sus delicados labios color melocotón.

-Se acabó, Zel, ahora soy tuyo.

Fue ella esta vez quien lo besó.

Se miraron con tristeza.

-Tal vez mañana cambie de opinión-. Dijo Link entre sus labios.

-Quédate.

-No puedo dejarla sola.

Zelda le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

Link la abrazó. Estaba harto de Malon, pero no podía culparla, era todo culpa suya, culpa de sus estupideces, pero obviamente era culpa de Malon también, por enamorarse de alguien que a duras penas la correspondía.

-Me quedaré, Zel.

 **¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

 **SIENDO SINCERA, ESTE AU SE ME ESTÁ HACIENDO SUPER TEDIOSO DE ESCRIBIR, AL PARECER LA INSPIRACIÓN A VECES DECIDE TOMARSE UNAS VACACIONES.**

 **PERO BUENO, HA VUELTO HOY Y HE APROVECHADO PARA REMATAR EL CAPÍTULO, SÉ QUE VA RÁPIDA LA HISTORIA, BUENO, ESO ES LO QUE VOSOTROS PENSÁIS, QUERIDOS MÍOS, PORQUE EL PODER LO TENGO YO (MUAHAHAHA)**

 **LA VERDAD ME TIRA MUCHO EL COSPLAY (LOS EVENTOS DE ESTE AÑO SE ACERCAN Y…MUCHO TRABAJO, SOBRE TODO EL COSPLAY DE ZELDA QUE ME ESTÁ LLEVANDO DEMASIADO).**

 **POR EL RESTO HE ESTADO ALGO DEPRIMIDA YA QUE BUENO, HE PERDIDO GENTE IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, PERO ESO ES OTRO ASUNTO.**

 **SABÉIS QUE POR LO GENERAL PREFIERO SUBIR ALGO BUENO AUNQUE VAYA DESPACIO ANTES QUE SUBIR CUALQUIER COSA, POR ESO ME HE DEMORADO TANTÍSIMO, LO SIENTO MUCHO, CHICOS, PERO SOY ASÍ.**

 **POR EL RESTO, ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE EL CAPÍTULO OS HAYA AGRADADO, MUCHOS BESITOS, NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
